Buried Deep
by SheWhomLaughsLast
Summary: FABERRY. A one shot let's say "Promo" for my story that I'm writing  takes place four years after graduation , this is a scene I might use for my FF...Summary/lead up inside. Quinn finds Rachel in the auditorium, alone. T  rating  not M but hella close
1. Chapter 1

**This is a possible scene I may be using for the Glee story I'm writing right now...but I just really wanted to write it and share it with you Faberriers...I will be deleting it if I just so happen to choose it to put in my story...**

_**Four years after graduation, Rachel and Quinn, along with Finn and Sam (their husbands/fiancées) and all the other Gleeks, return to William McKinley High School for a class reunion/Glee alumni. But when everyone meets again for the first time in so many years, underlying feelings will sometimes come to the surface...**_

"I thought I might find you here..." Quinn said softly, stepping into the auditorium, onto the stage where Rachel sat on the ground, on a picnic blanket. The brunette glanced up at the blonde and then back at the red plaid sheet. "Are you waiting on someone?" Quinn looked around the empty room, squinting past the blinding stage lights. Every seat was void.

"I was hoping Finn would show up...I left a message on his phone..." she smoothed the dress on her thighs, embarrassment dripping from her words. "Things have been...tense between us since we got here."

"Yeah well, I think things have been tense between everyone recently."

"Not you and Sam." Rachel growled almost grudgingly, angrily packing the basket with the pillows and blankets. "You two seem...happy together." Quinn let out one laugh before bending over and helping the brunette pack up. She roughly took the folded blanket from Quinn's hand.

"I just picked up a few acting tips from my mother is all."

"Then you're not happy in your relationship?"

"If you're asking if I love him, the answer is yes." Rachel paused for a brief moment, bowed her head and then stood up walking towards the piano. "Aren't you in love with Finn?" now it was Rachel's turn to laugh.

"I love him, I really love him." She turned around to face the blonde who stood with her arms crossed "But all this stress...all this pressure with Santana and Artie fighting over Brittany again, even though she's pregnant with Santana's baby, Finn and Sam at each other's throats over you...everyone's just so angry all the time..."

"You don't need to explain it Rachel." Quinn murmured looking out into the empty seats "I'm right in the shit storm with you."

"and then YOU!" Quinn jumped with surprise at Rachel's sudden outburst. "You acting all buddy-buddy with me! We hated each other last time we spoke!"

"I know, Rachel."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because it's an alumni—"

"I meant why'd you come and find me! Why are you HERE?" the blonde stayed quiet, looking at the floor under her black pumps.

"We promised to never talk about it..." she said simply, her face holding no emotion. Rachel stared at the other woman, her eyes stinging. They had promised to never talk about IT, hadn't they? Working late on a song...Rachel found her-She bit back the sadness swelling in her chest and shook her head as if she could dislodge the feeling. "You made me promise I'd never tell."

"You shouldn't have come here Quinn." The brunette made a break for the exit

"Wait! Rachel stop!" the shorter girl halted. "I just wanted to talk! You seemed so upset at dinner..." Rachel turned slowly.

"I was upset because you were there!" she stormed back towards the blonde "Because you were there flaunting Sam around like a show dog!" she stopped less than a foot from Quinn "because you guys seem so goddamn happy while everyone else is falling apart!"

"I told you Rachel, Sam and I are having our problems too. We just don't make it so obvious." Rachel turned away again. "I thought we promised we would be happy for each other...that you loved Finn and I loved Sam and we'd leave it at that. You married Finn and Sam and I..." she looked at the engagement ring on her finger.

"We did and I love Finn more than I thought possible." Quinn looked away, feeling her throat closing

"This is so screwed up." A long moment of silence passed between them, the tension between them seemed to make the air buzz.

"When we were fighting over Finn...before we went into the competition...you were so cruel to me..."

"I meant every word I said Rachel." Her brown eyes were as hard as stone, mean even. "I won't apologise for something that I was being honest about."

"So you don't regret it?" Quinn huffed, staring the brunette dead in the eyes when she turned back.

"I never said I didn't regret it." Her voice was just above a whisper. "I just said I wouldn't apologise. You DON'T belong here Rachel. Broadway is just proof that I was right. You are meant for so much more than Lima Ohio. I just thought Finn would get in the way..."

"Well you were wrong!"Rachel snapped, taking a few steps forward "Finn has been nothing but supportive of me and my dreams. He knew that I was special. He knew it, Quinn." The blonde stared blankly at the floor for a second and Rachel turned to leave again. A loud thwack and the muffled twang of a fist hitting the piano made Berry jump at turn back to the fuming blonde.

"Listen, you little twerp." Quinn snarled, looming over Rachel "I may not be the one calling you to say goodnight every time I go to bed. I may not be the one you're proud to say is your spouse but I saw your potential FIRST. Finn thought you were uptight, prudish! He thought you wouldn't give it up to him. If only he knew how you and I-"

"I can't do this with you again! I can't talk with you about Finn...about whatever the HELL we were! I just got over feeling sick every time I saw your face on a for sale sign on a house! I can't go through all that pain and let you in again!" Without letting her get another word out, Quinn pulled Rachel to her and pressed their lips together.

Rachel melted immediately. Fingers tangled in golden locks and pale hands grasped at mocha coloured skin. The kiss started slow, barely grazing lips and small nips. And in moments Quinn hoisted Rachel up, hands gripping under her thighs. The smaller girl wrapped her legs tightly around the blonde's waist, ankles crossing in the back. Quinn placed her on the edge of the grand piano and ran her hands up to Rachel's hips, under her red satin dress. Her finger nails raked across the dark skin of the girl's stomach. Rachel used one hand to pull Quinn closer and her other to clench a fist full of golden locks. And, when Quinn's fingers got to their destination, Rachel closed her eyes as feelings she'd buried long ago swelled and burst from her body.

Rachel gasped and pulled away from the kiss, breathing raggedly her mouth only inches from Quinn's. Dishevelled hair covered their eyes as the blonde placed a small kiss against the corner of her mouth. They were silent for a few minutes, just panting and small whimpers filled the still air as they lost themselves in their own world. A world they'd visited only once before. Quinn pulled Rachel in for another kiss. Quinn pulled the brunette closer, wanting to intensify their connection, until Rachel grunted and grabbed Quinn's wrist, break out of the trance.

"Stop." Quinn opened her eyes dazedly. Rachel kept hers closed.

"What?"

"Stop, please..." the blonde retracted her hand slowly, hesitantly. Quinn searched Rachel's face. Her features were contorted in pain, eyes squeezed shut.

"Rachel...Rachel did I hurt you?" she cupped the smaller girl's face, stroking her cheek with her thumb "Rachel? You ok?"

"I can't do this. I can't. Not again. Not now." She shoved Quinn's hand away and smoothed her dress back down. Quinn stepped back so Rachel could get off the piano. "I'm married, Quinn, to Finn and you're engaged to Sam. We can't do this. I can't hurt him again, you can't hurt Sam again. It's not right. We both cheated on Finn and then you cheated on Sam WITH Finn...it's—I just can't."

"What about me? You think all those times I see your face in an ad for a musical I'm not torn up inside? You think it doesn't hurt? Rachel just leave him!" Rachel closed her eyes again and shook her head " leave him, please?" she begged, desperation leaking into her voice, her eyes "look I'll-I'll leave Sam and we can be together! I'll quit my job and-and I'll move out to where ever you want me to go and I'll get a job bussing or waitressing or whatever!"

"Quinn, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because family means the world to Finn now..."

"Family?" she glanced down at where Rachel's hands cupped her stomach, though there was no sign of anything living inside the brunette. "You mean you're..." Rachel nodded.

"Finn and I are going to be parents..." The blonde was shell-shocked. She blinked and opened her mouth once and then closed it again. Pregnant, Quinn thought and swallowed hard, Rachel's having Finn's baby. "We've been trying for so long...I just...I can't..."

"Does he know?" Quinn asked, tears shining in icy eyes. "Does Finn know you're..."

"I'm going to tell him when I get back to the room." For the millionth time, silence was all that sounded in the large room.

"Well...I uh...I'm happy...for you two." Rachel couldn't tell who she was trying to convince, Rachel or herself. "You and Finn disserve to be happy."

"Quinn..."

"No, I mean it. Finn is a good guy Rachel. He'll be a wonderful father..." She placed her hand gently over the tanned ones and rested her forehead against the brunettes. "And, whether the baby is as freakishly tall as their dad" she said in a sad, playful chuckle "or as wonderfully beautiful and talented as his or her mother, I'm sure they will get nothing but endless love from their parents." Quinn pulled Rachel closer and kissed her forehead sweetly before letting go and stepping backwards slowly. "I'll see you at the high school's rehearsal tomorrow." She turned around and started walking away. Rachel didn't go after her, just sat down on the piano bench and laid her face down on the key cover, letting all the emotion she'd held inside flow freely down her face.

Quinn started sprinting as soon as she rounded the corner, trying to outrun the pain, the sadness, loneliness...

The embarrassment.

She knocked on the door of the suite and was greeted by the Latina in Pop-Eye boxer shorts and a white tank top, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "What do you want, Fabray?" Santana growled around the tooth brush in her mouth. She blinked a couple times. "Why do you look like you just went down with the ship?" She questioned, cocking her head at Quinn's drenched clothing and hair. She ran all the way through the pouring rain to the hotel Brittany and Santana were staying at.

"Can I stay here? Just for tonight?" She asked shivering.

"Where's lover boy?"

"I just...I can't go home right now. I can't see him right now and not feel like throwing up." Santana pulled the tooth brush from her mouth and gave a shrug.

"Trouty Mouth seems to have that affect on people. But why come here?"

"Santana" a peppy blue eyed blonde came up behind her, in a loose cotton shirt and baggy flannel pants with ducks on them. Her arms wound around the tanned body in front of Quinn from behind. "You said we'd— Oh, hi Quinn."

"Sorry Britt." Santana sighed "Quinn's staying with us tonight. Ducky's going to have to sleep in the bathtub." The blonde looked up at Quinn's destroyed expression and nodded

"Ok."

**That's my little promo/story thingy. Let me know what you think. Would you like to see this in a full length story bursting at the seams with drama? Or should I leave this alone and just write a new scene for Faberry? **

**That review button...yeah it's not there for decoration. Use it and Abuse it.**


	2. Things Dont Stay The Same

"Hey baby" Finn greeted me as I walked into our hotel room. He leaned in to kiss me and a flash of Quinn shot through my mind, the way we were only an hour or so before now. How her hands slid slowly up my thigh until they found what she was looking for. How horribly amazing it felt to have her touch me like that. For her to take me like that. I bit back the bile that rose in my throat at the similarity of how Finn held me to how Quinn held me. The only difference was that he was taller, his hands a lot larger and his face was scratchy with five o'clock shadow. I pushed against his shoulder to stop him. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand over mine on his chest. "Does my breath smell?" he asked only half jokingly. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I just...I think I'm coming down with something and I don't want to get you sick." He smiled warmly, kissing my fingers instead.

"Alright."

"I think I'm going to go take a shower." I said, unable to make eye contact with him. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the uncomfortable tension growing between us.

"Yeah, ok. I'll just...sit here and watch the game I guess." Walked towards the bathroom slowly before stopping and turning back to him. I couldn't keep this a secret. Not from the man I married.

"Finn, remember when we said our vows and-and we promised to always be true to one another? That we wouldn't keep any secrets and we wouldn't...we wouldn't tell any lies no matter how much it hurt?" He looked at me, sadness filling his brown eyes

"I won't like this, will I?" I shook my head slowly and sat next to him on the king sized bed.

"Probably not." I took his hand in mine and felt him squeezed gently. I smiled sadly at him and then looked back to our hands "I left a message for you on your cell, asking you to meet me in the auditorium at McKinley..."

"Oh yeah! Babe I'm so sorry I was just so mad with the whole Sam thing...I didn't wanna take it out on you. But I –"

"Please, Finn." I interrupted him. "This is hard enough to say without you apologising." He shut up and rubbed my hands gently. "When you didn't show up...Quinn did. At first we were just talking about how everyone is so on edge...with the whole Artie versus Santana and you and Sam thing going on...I don't really remember all that happened...I just remember I got so, so angry and I started yelling at her and then..." I paused, not wanting to continue, to break Finn's heart again. He lifted my chin gently

"Then?" I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my nerves.

"Then she kissed me...I-I blacked out for a second after that and the next thing I know I'm on the piano and she's...her hand is—" his grip tightened around my fingers and I stopped. Finn had closed his eyes and turned away from me. I used my free hand to turn his face back to me "When I realised what was happening, I told her to stop. I told her I couldn't hurt you again." He didn't say anything, just looked at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. "I told her I wanted to be with you." He nodded and wiped at the tears furiously "we're having a baby, Finn." I whispered and his eyes suddenly turned less sad. Not happy, but not extremely upset anymore. "You're going to be a dad." He nodded, not saying anything and stood up, kissing my fingers as he went.

"I'm not angry, Rachel," he said in a controlled tone. "I still love you and I still wanna be with you, but I just need to go for a drive and have some time by myself alright?" I nodded and watched him leave quietly. I sat in the silence of the empty room and, whether it was the baby hormones or not I can't be sure, I started to cry on my way to take a shower.

It was around two in the morning when the bed behind me sank as a large body moved in behind me. One warm, strong arm wrapped around my waist, pulling Finn and my bodies flush together. "Hey." I said softly, running my nails gently over his long fingers.

"Hey" he breathed, placing a small kiss on the back of my neck. We sat like that in silence for a moment "I want to talk to Quinn and Sam in the morning, if that's alright with you." I froze and rolled over to look at him. The pale light of the moon was just enough for me to see his face.

"Why?"

"I just wanna end the fighting and settle this once and for all, for all our sakes." I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Okay." Her smiled at me crookedly, the warm smirk I fell in love with back in high school. "So," he put his hand on the lower part of my stomach "a baby huh?" I nodded, putting my hand over his

"Our baby."

I woke to the sound of hushed giggles and murmurs coming from behind me. I blinked my eyes open, finding myself in an all white room, sleeping on a couch. The glass coffee table in front of me had my purse and my heels on it, my cell phone looked turned off. Rolling onto my back to look at the ceiling, I stared for a moment, knowing what would happen as soon as I sat up. I swallowed my self-pity and adjusted the shirt with 'Boy Toy' written in big bold letters that Santana had lent me and pushed myself up. Just as I thought. Santana was sitting at the table next to the large window that looked out over the city, Brittany sitting in her lap sharing a coffee. The tall blonde groomed Santana's rumpled hair gently, carefully untangling knots and straightening kinks. "Hey Quinn!" Brittany chirped happily, noticing I was awake. Santana swivelled her head to look at me before turning back to Brittany

"Hey Britt, why don't you fill up the bath and let Ducky take a swim?"

"Okay" she pecked the Latina on the cheek and danced away towards the bathroom. Santana got up and walked over to the living room area, sitting down in a plush chair across from me.

"So, Fabray-soon-to-be-Evans, ready to spill why we had to put you up for the night?" I looked away.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh but you're going to unless you're expecting me to decode your gayness here." I looked at her and tensed. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "Calm down Goldie Locks." She muttered "My gaydar is virtually non-existent and even I know you're at least swinging both ways. And, seeing as things are pretty damn tense between you and Frog-Lips, not to mention the way you looked like someone kicked your puppy when you saw Britt and me just now, I'd say you're having girl troubles AKA you want a girl that you can't have."

"Why don't you just marry Brittany?" I asked out of nowhere, hoping to direct Santana away from the question she asked "I mean, if you married her, Artie wouldn't stand a chance in hell." She snorted a laugh

"You think that Lame-Legs McGee has a chance now? He dropped Brittany like trash on a sidewalk the second Tina came crawling back to him. I was there to pick her up off the ground and set her back on her feet. We moved to Vancouver together, we got our Canadian Citizenships together and now, now we're having a baby together. My baby is growing inside of that gorgeous woman in that bathroom playing with her pet duck. I don't need some damn slip of paper to verify that I plan on spending the rest of my life with the person I love. She's promised me forever and that's all I need. If, one day, she wants to get married we'll get married, but right now I'm perfectly fine with just being with her."

"Why did you move to Vancouver anyway?" She sighed remorsefully, like she was tired of answering this question.

"Because of the mountains and the rivers and the forests. Because Brittany liked the seasons, the cold winter, fucking down pour in the spring and fall and the hot summers. The people are super fucking nice and way more accepting of everyone than they are here or anywhere else Britt and I have been. I can kiss her in the middle of a crowded city block and no one gives a flying fruitcake."

"I kissed and...you know..."

"Yeah, I know but who is my question."

"Rachel" Santana looked like I'd said I screwed Minni Mouse from behind.

"Wait, Finn crazy Berry? You screwed Finn Crazed Berry!"

"Quinn had sex with Rachel?" Brittany asked, holding Ducky in a towel as she walked into the room. I put my face in my hands. "How'd you do that? I tried a couple of times and she never went for me..." Santana raised an eyebrow at her lover "that was before you and I got together baby."

"We were fighting and I kissed her...then she was on the piano and—"

"Hold on up girlfriend." Santana leaned forward, seeming to enjoy this. "You took her up against the piano?"

"Hot."

"No! Not hot! She's married! I'm engaged!"

"Screw jock-strap and salamander lips, I say you go after the annoying little—" I tried to burn her with my eyes and she seemed to get the idea that now would be a good time to shut up. "All I'm saying is girls are ten hundred times hotter than boys. A millions times better in bed too."

"You're biased though. You only like girls."

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Brittany walked over and placed the duck in Santana's lap.

"Can you hold him? I'm going to change the sheets off the bed and I don't want him going through my underwear again." I raised an eye brow at the other blonde as she walked away and Santana held the duck.

"Going through her underwear?"

"Look, she might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she owns my ass. So, if she's worried that Sir-Shits-a-lot here is going through her delicates, I'm not going to let her freak out."

"How'd you even manage to get him in here? Isn't it a no pets allowed suite?" Santana smiled slyly

"Another upside to having a girlfriend, you find the right clerk and have a full throttle make-out session in front of him and he'll let you rob the place. Or in this case have a duck in your suite." A rasp on the door startled me and I stood up, pulling on a pair of Brittany's sweat pants she lent me. Santana tucked the mallard under her arm and opened the door. "FrankenBoy and Jail Bait...to what do I owe this unwelcomed torture?"

"We want to talk to Quinn, we figured she'd come here after what happened last night."

"Why? Cause she had her way with your little powder puff and this is ground zero for girl liking girls?"

"Please can we just come in?"

"Are you going to behave? Or should I sick Kujo on you two right now?" She asked glancing down at the duck who gave an on cue hiss with narrowed beady eyes.

"We'll be respectful, Santana." Her voice flittered through the room and my stomach twisted into knots.

"Fine, come in. But as soon as things start getting out of hand your asses are out the door." She stepped to the side and revealed the brunette to me. My heart fluttered like a hummingbird. The light excitement died when I saw her hand in his, like someone stabbed the bird with a rusty nail. Finn's eyes were staring at me like I was a spider on the wall, something that needed to be either moved or killed. Rachel and I made eye contact briefly before she look away.

I could still feel her breath on my cheek, my neck. I could feel her legs around my waist...her face turned a flushed colour and I could tell she felt the same things I did. I sat in the arm chair Santana had been in a minute or two ago and they sat on the couch, side by side. I crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, showing that I wasn't afraid. "Look Quinn." Finn began, sitting forward "I understand you have feelings for me still..." I nearly threw up in my mouth. "but going after Rachel the way you did, it wasn't right."

"Going after Rachel?" I looked at her and she looked at the ground "Is that what you told him?" She didn't respond "Rachel! Tell him the truth!"

"Hey" Sam said, striding into the room in a track suit with 'I-just-went-for-a-run-in-the-rain' hair.

"Oi! Beiber! It's called knocking!" Santana barked from the bedroom when she heard him. I think Brittany was stuck in a sheet or something... "Britt! Stay still or we're never going to get you out of that damn thing!"

"What's going on?" the blonde boy asked, looking from my crumbling expression to Finn's almost uncomfortable on.

"Your Fiancée kissed my wife. Far more passionately than friendly."

"Tell them Rachel" I begged as Sam crossed his arms over his chest "Tell them you kissed me back! Tell them about how you wanted me like I wanted you." She stayed silent, along with everyone else in the suite, even Santtitany in the back shut up. "Please..."

"Can we go Finn?" Rachel asked quietly to which he responded by standing up so fast he nearly broke the coffee table.

"Back off her Quinn!" He howled like a dog.

"Don't talk to my fiancée like that!" Sam snapped just as mutt-like, advancing on Finn as he walked around the coffee table.

"HEY!" the Latina yelled from the bedroom, storming out with fire blazing in her eyes. "Shut up or Get OUT! Getting blood stains on the carpet is going to cost me an additional fortune added to the one I'm already paying and I don't need this shit!"

"I'm not your fiancée." I whispered and, through all the yelling, everyone still seemed to hear me. I looked at the ring on my finger and pulled it off slowly, painfully when it snagged on my knuckle.

"What?" Sam asked, sitting next to me on the arm of the chair "Quinn, what're you talkin' about? I love you."

"I know you do Sam." I said, pulling his hand to me and placing the sparkling diamond in the centre and closing his hand around it. "And I can't use you and be with you when you're not the one I want to wake up to in the morning." I looked at Rachel and she met my gaze with shocked, sad eyes. I looked at Sam and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry." I whispered and he didn't hesitate to stroke my hair gently. Sam didn't disserve me, the same way I didn't disserve his love.

Sam and the other two left a couple minutes later, after Santana chased them out by screaming bloody murder about how they were interrupting 'sweet lady kisses' and 'happy alone time without boys'. Brittany, still trapped inside a red silk quilt cover sat down next to me, just the top of her head and stubs where her hands were were all I could see. "You ok?" She asked and I broke down straight away, resting my forehead on her sheathed shoulder and started bawling my eyes out. She wrapped her arms around me the best she could. "It's ok Quinn, it's ok."

If only it were.


	3. Heartbreak Down

"Alright, so Quinn was one of our star performers in Glee club when she attended our school." Mr. Shue said, explaining who I was to the class of teenagers sitting in the front row "Brittany, Santana and Tina are going to be singing the back up." The rest of my old class sat in the third row. Finn held Rachel's hand. I walked up to the microphone and grasped it tightly. "Ready Quinn?" I nodded and swallowed hard as the music started up. The bass started thumping hard through the speakers and when my backup singers started singing

"_I like to think that I'm a pretty good kisser,__  
__I like to think I maybe broke a few hearts__"_

The first kiss Rachel and I had was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen, and I'm sure Rachel didn't mean for it to happen either. I was working on trying to match the voice singing on the CD I was blaring in the Auditorium when she walked in.

"_But since I met you I'm a victim of disaster,__  
__I like to think I got it down to an art.__"_

Rachel turned away from me and placed a small kiss on Finn's lips, like the song reminded her of him. It only made me more determined.

"_So here's where the problem starts,__  
__You're shitting on my heart__"_

I could still feel the way she leaned her forehead on my shoulder when she sat next to me on the piano bench, after we turned to face each other and she leaned in and kissed me so sweetly...so innocently and tenderly that I didn't know what to do at first. I mean, when someone flips your world over so quickly and then smashes it back to reality...there's not much you can do but go along for the ride.

The new glee kids started clapping, getting into the beat and into the lyrics I was belting out into the microphone. I memorized this song, it was still a favourite of mine.

"_Ohh I can't take it,__  
__Again and again and again__"_

"Quinn" she whispered when I moved my hand to the waist of her skirt and hooked my fingers under it. "Quinn I..."

"What?" I breathed, losing myself and capturing her lips in a short kiss. She put one hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"I've never...I haven't..."

"You haven't done this before? With ANYONE?" She looked away, embarrassed. "Seriously?" she nodded. I smirked and kissed her neck slowly "Well then Berry, I guess it's time for sex education." I grasped her thighs and yanked her closer to me quickly. My fingers clutched the sweater and used it to pull her body flush against mine. She leaned in, expecting a kiss and I used my nose to gently diverge her attempt and ended up with my lips by her ear. "My house, two hours. Be there or be square, Berry" I whispered, biting the skin just under her jaw before swinging my legs off the bench "Exit stage left" I laughed, twirling to the music as I left and headed for the parking lot.

I could feel her eyes on me as I pushed the doors open.

"_All I wanted from you,__  
__Was a night maybe two__"__  
_

The door to my bedroom pushed open and in walked Berry, wearing a black dress with her hair loose around her face. I smirked from where I kneeled on the bed, candles flickering around the room and only a lacy red lingerie set and mesh robe shielded my body from view. I saw her swallow hard once, twice and again. "Look at you Rachel, all gussied up and everything."

"I um..." her train of thought seemed to be fleeting as her eyes trailed over my body and then flickered to the note in her hand. "I saw the note on the front door, I hope you're ok that I came in..." I stood up and walked around the bed. I reached out and took her wrists in my hands

"I'm just surprised you came." I pulled her hands beside her head, tightening my grip until she winced. I needed the control. I spun her and shoved her back onto the bed.

"_You beat me at my own game,__  
__No it's not ok__  
__I'm the one that's missing out__"_

The entire group got up and started dancing amongst themselves, Blaine and Kurt joining in and jumping up on stage, getting down with Santana and Brittany. Blaine twirled Brittany and Santana twirled Kurt. I couldn't help but grin. This was too ridiculous for words. It was like all the conflict and tension from all the fights had just melted away, leaving only a bunch of high school Gleeks behind.

"_All I needed to do,__  
__Was get just a taste of you__  
__And now I'm sick all in my head__"_

II straddled Rachel quickly, my hands planted firmly on either side of her head as I moved my lips to her neck, slowly moving down to her chest "Could we...could you slow down? Please?" the uncertain and scared tone of her voice made me stop. I looked up at her, her eyes were closed, fingers clutching the quilt for dear life.

"Relax, Berry. We're fooling around."

"I know but...but I always imagined my first time would be in the heat of passion with the person I love instead of...well you." I felt my brow furrow in confliction and hoisted myself up so I was looking the dork straight in the eyes

"What do you mean 'instead of me'?" I asked, feeling a painful thump vibrate through my ribs as my heart squeezed uncomfortably.

"Well, I didn't necessarily mean you exactly Quinn. I thought my first time would be with someone like..."

"Like Finn?" she paused, avoiding my eyes and instead becoming very interested in the ceiling.

"It'd stand to reason that I'd imagine my first time with Finn. I AM in love with him and everything."

"And yet you made out with Puckerman."

"Well...you slept with him." I felt a swell of anger replace the pain.

"Rachel, let's get one thing clear." I said, unable to control the slight snarl to my voice. "The second we leave this room after this, things go back to normal. You are going to go back to being an obnoxious love crazed dork and I'm going to go back to being a manipulative bitch. Understand?" the brunette nodded earnestly. I caught her lips in a furious kiss, my hands raking over her bare shoulders, reaching the zipper on the side of her dress. She gripped my hands and forced them back. I jumped off the bed with an angry, muffled shriek. "What is wrong with you!" She sat up, her dress falling open on the side from where I opened it. The expression on her face was heartbreaking.

"Look Quinn, your first time may have been fast and furious but I don't want mine to be." She zipped the dress back up and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry I wasted your time." I caught her hands gently

"Wait, Rachel." She paused and turned towards me, her head bowed, sniffling. I tilted her chin back up to me and planted a small, butterfly light kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry." She nodded and wiped her eyes "we'll take it slow alright?"

"_You poisoned me instead__  
__Trust me, trust me,__  
__I think I got heartbreak down__"_

I looked at Rachel as she danced with Finn. Her eyes caught mine and held my gaze for a few beats before she looked away. I smirked; I got her hook, line and sinker.

"_What's gotten into me, besides you__  
__You're like a rush, you're like a drug, it's just the sight of you__  
__I like to think that I could kick you but it's what you do__  
__When you wink at me__  
__What's the lord think of me__  
__For being so fuckin weak I find it hard for me to breathe_

_Trust me Trust me, _

_I think I got heartbreak down.__"_

**Rachel Hudson**

I hesitated with my fist just an inch or two from the solid door to Santana and Brittany's suite. Sam said that Quinn hadn't gone back to their room since she stayed at Santana's place, so I figured it was a safe bet that she was still there. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I knocked and there was nothing. No answer until I knocked again. Quinn opened the door and just stood there looking at me. "Hi..." I said quietly. She rolled her eyes and dropped stepped backwards before walking back to the living room and sitting in the arm chair, staring out the big window at the lights of the city. She lifted a wine glass to her lips and took a small sip of light red liquid. "I didn't know you drank."

_Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me__  
__Whataya want from me_

"It's cranberry juice. Santana got rid of all the alcohol the hotel stocked when they arrived. Brittany being pregnant and all." She didn't even turn to look at me. "and I don't drink." She sat the glass down on the table. Music rang out softly from the stereo in the corner of the room.

_Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me__  
__Whataya want from me_

"Are Santana and Brittany home?" she motioned to the closed doors with a nod of her head.

"In the bedroom."

"So...can I sit down?"

"Fine."

_There might have been a time__  
__When I would give myself away__  
__Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn__  
__But now, here we are so whataya want from me__  
__Whataya want from me_

I sat down slowly on the couch, tucking my skirt under me and then crossing my legs. "If you came here to tell me that you want me to back off, you can save it." She said rather bluntly.

"I just...I won't leave Finn."

"Yeah, you've already made that abundantly clear." She finally turned and looked at me. "What do you want Rachel? Are you here because you want to see me suffering? Because it's so damn hilarious to see the great Quinn Fabray fall flat on her face?" I winced at the power of her words, the anger and the hurt.

"N-No Quinn, that's not—" the bedroom door opened and out strode Santana and Brittany dressed in only matching lingerie, only Santana's was red and Brittany's was red. I had to stop my jaw from dropping open. They looked like Victoria's Secret models, especially since Brittany hadn't started showing yet. The Latina stopped, her hand grasping the blondes behind her.

"What's Man-Hands doing here?" She asked, glaring at me and the way I was gawking at them.

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out__  
__Please don't give in, I won't let you down__  
__It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

"It's fine, Santana, we're just talking."

"You sure you don't want us to sit in?" the brunette asked again, her eyes locked on me. I felt like a mouse facing down a panther. Santana could kick my ass faster than I could blink if she wanted to. Quinn waved her off

"I think I can handle this." Santana didn't move until Brittany gave her a small kiss on the shoulder, then they walked back towards the bedroom and shut the doors.

"I didn't wanna come here and hurt you Quinn..." I whispered "You're just making me so confused." She snorted

"You don't seem confused Hudson."

_Just keep coming around__  
__Hey, whataya want from me__  
__Whataya want from me__  
__Whataya want from me_

"Why are you so mad?" I felt like I'd just asked a homeless person why they were sleeping in an alley way. Quinn was mad because I'd pulled her close and then shoved her off a cliff.

"Because Rachel! Because I may have been the one who kissed you, but you SURE AS HELL were the one who wrapped her legs around my waist! You might as well have been BEGGING me to do what I did!" she stopped herself and took a few deep breaths, pinching the bridge of her nose. She sipped her drink and cleared her throat "You wanted me just as then just as much as I want you now. And yet you told Finn I forced myself on you?"

"I said I blacked out."

"You said you—" she stood up and walked to the window, raking her fingers through her hair with frustration.

"Finn is this child's father, Quinn. I won't take that from him...from the baby."

"You were raised without a mother and you turned out amazingly"

"But I was so damaged when she just told me she couldn't BE my mother. I'm still paying for her and my fathers' choices." I stood up and walked towards her, feeling like I needed to face her when we had this confrontation.

"I'm not saying keep Finn out of his or her life, I'm just saying that we could be as good together at raising the baby as you and Finn."

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)__  
__that baby you're beautiful__  
__And there's nothing wrong with you_

_(nothing wrong with you)_

"I can't do this to him Quinn, it's been four years since I saw you."

"And when I saw you, in the lobby of the hotel, every single day of those four years suddenly felt hollow. Completely void of happiness. And now I feel like a total freak because you're telling me ove rand over again how much you love Finn more than you love me." I was quiet for a second, just looking at her.

_It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)__  
__but thanks for lovin' me__  
__Cause you're doing it perfectly__  
__(it perfectly)_

"You're not a freak, Quinn." I pushed the hair back from her face "You're beautiful and smart and a wonderful person. And, while I don't know exactly how I feel about you, I do care." She took my hands gently after a second, not meeting my eyes and spinning my wedding ring. She backed me up into the foot long wall behind me, I didn't fight her as she put her hands on the wall on either side of my face.

"If I were to kiss you right now..." she whispered, her breath brushing against my skin "if I could show you how much I love you, would you just consider leaving Finn?" I closed my eyes instinctually as she leaned forward. I was fighting inside, it was like a war had suddenly broken out inside my heart. Half of me wanted to do what was right. I fell in love with Finn forever ago. I comforted him when things got rough, he held me when I cried, he was there day in day out. Not to mention the fact that the day we got married I swore that I'd stay with him through sickness and health. But the other part of me, the part that was still part of the girl who'd kissed Quinn Fabray in high school, wanted Quinn.

And wanted Quinn bad.

_There might have been a time__  
__When I would let you slip away__  
__I wouldn't even try__  
__But I think you could save my life__  
_

My head tipped up towards her of its own accord, lips parted slightly in preparation. I gripped the wall behind me tightly and turned away. "No." There was a moment's hesitation

"Are you happy Rachel? Are you happy being with Finn?" I felt my eyes sting with tears

"You can't ask me that. Don't ask me that Quinn." She disappeared from me suddenly. I opened my eyes just as she whirled around to leave. I caught her hand and pulled her back. She looked into my eyes, her own full of anger and betrayal, and just stood there, my hand in hers, staring at each other.

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out__  
__Please don't give in, I won't let you down__  
__It messed me up, need a second to breathe__  
__Just keep comin around__  
__Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)__  
__Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)__  
_

"Rachel, you can either kiss me right now and tell me you'll give us a shot..." my heart started pounding hard in my chest "or I'm going to walk out that door and you will never see me again." The pounding came to a screeching halt. Crystal tears started trickling down her porcelain skin "because it hurts too much to stay." I didn't move. And that's when she broke away and ran out the door. I staggered back into the wall and slid down it. She was gone. Just like that.

Quinn Fabray had given me a test.

And I failed.

**Prove to the review button it's not just another link with pretty blue text. **

**Show it you love it.**


End file.
